


At King's Cross

by sammlicke



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, Christmas, Family, Gen, Going Home, International Fanworks Day 2015, One Shot, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU one shot of Spooks. GUESS WHO THEY ARE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At King's Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Anna for beta reading.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Didn't you just promise mum you wouldn't ask for more candy today?"

"No, dad, not candy. Mum and I met a man looks like you on the platform. I asked him was he also going to see grandma and pa for Christmas. He said he was going to DA-KA. Where is DA-KA, dad?"

"Oh, it's a place far far away. Even much much further than Cumbria where we're going. Ok, come on good boy. Train is leaving. Are you ready for Christmas with grandma and grandpa?"

**Author's Note:**

> HINTS:
> 
> Cumbria - Lucas North  
> Dakar - John Bateman


End file.
